programsfandomcom-20200213-history
ChatON
| frequently updated = yes| operating_system = Android, iOS, BlackBerry, Windows Phone, bada, Windows Mobile, Web page| size =| language = 62 languages | status = Active| genre = Instant messaging| license = Proprietary freeware| website = }} ChatON is a global mobile communication service introduced by Samsung Electronics in September 2011. ChatON serves more than 120 countries in 62 languages. ChatON is currently available on Android, iOS, BlackBerry, Windows Phone (Samsung Zone), Windows Mobile (Korea), and Bada smartphones. Additionally, a web client is offered for access to the service via web browsers. Users can invite and register buddies via Facebook and Twitter as well as share ChatON content on Facebook. Among ChatON's unique features are allowing users to create Animation messages, Broadcast to send personal notices in a group chat room, and the Trunk which stores media files shared in chats. When Users log in ChatON, the users' buddy list is available on any connected device. ChatON is viewed as an alternative to WhatsApp. History ChatON was introduced at IFA on August 29, 2011, in Berlin, Germany, with initial service for iOS, Android, Blackberry, and Samsung phones. Support has since been expanded to include Android tablets, Windows Phone, and Bada phones. The ChatON mobile application can be downloaded from Samsung Apps & Google Play for Android, Apple AppStore for iOS, App World for Blackberry, and Microsoft Market for Windows Mobile. On February 1, 2015, ChatON service will be discontinued worldwide except in the United States.Samsung will once again send ChatON into the sunset [Update: Except U.S.]. Retrieved 29 December 2014. Devices ChatON is installed by default Samsung Galaxy smartphones and tablet PCs, such as Galaxy Note 2 and 3, Galaxy Gear, Galaxy S3, S4, and S5, and Galaxy Camera. It is also available on other devices depending on the installed operating system. Operating system support For mobile devices, ChatON is available on Android (v2.2 or higher), Bada (v2.0 or higher), iOS (v4.3 or higher), BlackBerry (touch devices with v6.0 or higher, non-touch devices with v5.0 or higher), and Windows Mobile (v6.5 only for Omnia 2, and v7.0 for devices made by Samsung). For Windows PC, ChatON runs on PCs with Windows XP or higher. For Macs, it runs on OS X 10.6 or higher. Web version ChatON offers a website client to enable users without a supported smartphone platform to chat via desktop and mobile web browsers. Multi windows on PC screen, which is wider than mobile, facilitate chat with buddies and share contents. Usage of the web client is tied to a Samsung account instead of a phone number, and buddy lists from mobile accounts can be imported to the web client. Users receive the same messages regardless of version while they maintain their web and mobile version’s profiles independently. If a user deletes his account, his devices that are connected through the account are initialized and all data of chat room and server is deleted. Features ChatON provides services such as voice/video chatting, translation, PostON, Anicon, Animessage, SMS/MMS exchanging feature, as well as basic services such as buddy registration, chatting and multimedia sharing. Buddies Buddies are automatically added based on the user’s contact list. A phone number is registered as a buddy on ChatON. Only ChatON users are added as a buddy. Translation Translation service is provided in 1:1 chat room. Korean, English, Chinese, Japanese is cross-translated to each other, and German, French, Spanish, Italian, Portuguese is translated into English or English translated into these languages. Users can set translation service by pushing the menu button in chat room or translate directly into any language they want by long pressing a message bubble. Receivers see translated messages only, and senders see original and translated messages altogether. This service is available on Galaxy S4 and the other devices that have S Translator. Anicons Anicons, or animated icons, are the ChatON version of stickers. Unlike other apps, all ChatON stickers are animated. Anicons are available in the ChatON Shop. Many anicons feature fun characters to help express different emotions and situations to buddies. http://www.jrin.net/2012_06_13/mobile-app-review-samsungs-chaton As of May 2013, 127 sets of Anicon are available to download for free. Animessage Users can make and send short animations with background, text, image, hand writing and stamps. Various background templates and stamps are available to download. An animation that plays images and texts are sent to a receiver in the order of compiling. It is also sent as a stationary image. Group Chat One-on-One and group chat are available. A group chat room is created if a user invites buddies during 1:1 chatting. A 1:1 chat room is created if a user sends a whisper during group chatting, and if the receiver answers to the whisper. Whisper is different from group chat in that a user is able to send a message individually to someone joined in the group chat. Also, users can set push alarms for every chat room. Multimedia Messaging Various multimedia such as text, image, video, voice message, location, contact and calendars can be shared. JPEG and PNG formats are available for image files, and MP4, 3GP, MOV formats for video files. MOV is not supported on Android, Bada, and Blackberry. A speech bubble with 'Not supported file format' appears if a not-supported file is sent. Video Calls Users can use video chat using front and back cameras together. Both a user’s face and the scene the user is seeing are shown simultaneously. A user can share his mobile screen with other buddies by pushing the share screen button during a video chat. Other buddies who participate in group chat are also available to control the shared screen remotely. A user can put moving emoticons on his face, overlay cartoon view and theme view, such as the mustache frame, during a video chat. Theme Customization In the cases of Android (ChatON 3.0 or later) and Bada, users can download various font styles for free and apply them in the chat room. There are 22 font styles according to four language categories; Korean, Chinese, Latin, Arabic. If a user types ‘#’ before all sentences of message, text size is increased when it is sent. SMS/MMS Integration Users can exchange SMS/MMS through ChatON and users don't have to turn ChatON off to send a message to a non-ChatON user. ChatON users can send a message directly through ChatON to all of his or her buddies whose numbers are registered. Also, the user can have a more expressive dialogue with ChatON’s Anicons and Emoticons which can be sent through MMS. Multimedia Files Multimedia files such as images and videos that are shared in chat room are automatically saved in the Trunk. All participants in the chat room can access those saved files. The files are shown as thumbnails and sorted in order of recent comments or updates. If chatting members tap a file, then it moves to the detail view and they can leave comments on it. They can also share it on Facebook. PostON In the page of profile, users post on short messages or comments. Even if a buddy is not connected with ChatON, users can post under the profile. Users can send up to 140 texts, but not images or videos. LIVEpartner LIVEpartners related to life, travel, fashion, cars and news deliver news if a user adds them as buddies. These provide more details about the news at external blogs. As of May 2013, 52 LIVEpartners are reporting news. An API is available from Samsung for developing software that communicates with ChatON over an HTTPS connection. References External links * Category:Samsung Electronics Category:Instant messaging clients Category:Communication software Category:Cross-platform software Category:Android (operating system) software Category:BlackBerry software Category:IOS software Category:Windows Phone software